eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1455 (27 May 1997)
Synopsis Pauline tells Martin to be home by four o'clock for the social worker. Polly and Tony are investigating, and Tony has to phone in sick as he's not supposed to be doing this. Polly seems to be doing this on the side, as Max told them to be careful. She tells Tony to try to get info from Huw and Lenny and she visits the print shop to quiz Annie. Annie is very discreet and Polly gets nothing, but does raise Annie's suspicions, and she goes to George to tell him about the snooping around. Tony asks Huw about George and Huw tells him everything he knows, so that takes 10 seconds, although he does discover that Huw and Lenny are opening up that weekend so have the keys. Lenny is getting the teas and he sees the advert in the window for help needed, and tells Kathy that Mick is looking for a job. She isn't keen, since he almost lost them their licence last time he played there. Lenny is suspicious about Tony's questions and tells him to ask George himself. Lenny organises a poker session at his house, and invites Ricky as well as Mick and Huw. Ricky tells Bianca that she's not invited because it's a bloke's thing, playing cards so she is sulking. Mark goes for more tests because the results showed his CD4 count down to half what it was last time. The doctor says it may just be that he is run down or has a cold, but they will take the test again, and he might also think about having a viral load test to see what levels of virus he has in his bloodstream. The results will come through in a week and they will discuss options then. Polly goes round the market and recognises Simon, saying "you're Tony's flatmate aren't you?" Simon, irritated by this description, hesitates but then says yes. Polly is disappointed at the lack of information they have gathered and says to Tony that the last resort is to break into the club, and it's probably a good time now that there is a lot of building work going on, because the alarms will probably be turned off. Tony says he might be able to get a set of keys, he will see what he can do. He arranges to meet her that evening and tells Simon he's going to work, but not that Polly is going to be there too. Simon asks him to go to the Vic for a drink, but Tony puts him off until tomorrow. Mick has applied for Blossom's job at the café and Kathy discusses with Phil whether to employ him, as she needs someone within a couple of days, so even if he isn't perfect, he's their best option. Alan can't believe that Blossom is going, and asks Carol what she could possibly see in Felix. Carol laughs and says she's only going on holiday, this isn't Sonia with a crush on a boy. Alan's slightly reassured. Martin has the social worker visit and he's late because the gang leader forces him to stay with them in case the other gang return. When he turns up, Pauline has been droning on to the woman about all the excuses she can think of for Martin's problems. The social worker tells her that his truancy is the most important thing to improve first. Tony goes to Lenny's to get a bath, and sees the club keys lying on a table. When he's leaving, they ask him if he wants a few hands of poker, and he agrees, putting his towel on top of the keys while he plays. Ricky starts off well asking what 5-card stud means, and why can't they play something that everyone knows the rules of like 21's. Lenny says it's just poker, you get 5 cards and the person who wins is a stud. Then he starts adding extra rules, saying 2s are wild, which also confuses Ricky. Mick and Huw taunt by saying they can't remember if a run is higher than a flush. Meanwhile at the Vic, Bianca is chatting to Simon about Tony, saying that he didn't fall for that story did he? Tony's obviously going to have a bath and then join in the poker game, he doesn't know men very well does he? However, Simon's suspicions are further heightened when Polly turns up at the Vic and asks him where Tony is. Simon says he's supposed to be at work. Polly says they had arranged to go for a drink together. Simon looks even more annoyed. Tony leaves the poker game after a few hands, discreetly picking up the club keys at the same time as his towel. He goes to the Vic and looks distinctly guilty when he sees Simon chatting to Polly. Simon says he thought Tony was working. Bianca asks Tony if Ricky has lost a lot of money, and he says yes, stacks. Polly says we'll go and do a bit of work and then maybe have a bite to eat. Bianca looks at Simon in a "are you going to let him get away with that" fashion. They go to the club, get in with the keys and search the office. George comes over and asks Bianca how she knows Polly, and she says she doesn't really, she's just a journalist colleague of Tony's. George is even more suspicious when he hears this, and asks Bianca where they went. She suggests the café since Polly mentioned food. George goes out and skulks about in the shadows for a bit. Bianca and Simon decide to drown their sorrows together and then stagger out into the street, and Bianca falls against a car parked outside the club, so that the alarm goes off. Polly and Tony panic and wonder if they have set off an alarm. George also comes over to have a look from a distance. He sees Polly and Tony coming out of the club and Polly locking the door again. Tony and Polly go their separate ways, as Tony says he'd better go straight home. Polly goes to her car and is accosted by George who grabs her handbag and tips out the contents. He picks up the club keys and says "Mine, I believe." Polly looks a bit worried, but she asks him what he knows about councillor Dixon, and how much he pays him for all the favours. George says that he knows far more about her than she does about him, and she's ambitious and after a story, but she's a nobody and she'd better be careful. Credits Main cast *Paul Moriarty as George *Victoria Gould as Polly *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Paul Bradley as Nigel *June Brown as Dot *Russell Floyd as Michael *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Sylvester Williams as Mick *James Alexandrou as Martin *Daniel Scott-Croxford as Craig *Nigel Hastings as Dr. Green *Clare Clifford as Hilary Janes *Kate Rutter as Alison Hastings Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes